He's into Blondes
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Harem-sortof. Eren will be surrounded with blonde girls, best we see who fits for him right? Don't worry, black-haired girls like Mikasa and the others will be in it too.
1. They say brunette's are good

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
** Date Uploaded: December 18, 2018- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Summary:** _AU. Harem-sortof. Eren will be surrounded with blonde girls, best we see who fits for him right? Don't worry, black-haired girls like Mikasa and the others will be in it too._

 **He's into Blo** **ndes 😉  
** Episode 1

 _"They say brunettes are good, but not as good as a blonde."_

 **Chapter 1:**

I was trying not to go to the front door because if I do, then I'd be smacked once- which is already the "Smack of Death" for me- because it's Mikasa. They don't like it when I go home passed curfew. Maaan! I'm 16 already, I don't need a curfew!

So I decided to sneak at the side of the house. I crouched and crawled when I reached the window by the kitchen. If by any chance my mother or Mikasa are cooking something then they'd see me visibly sneaking passed them. Better to be safe than die.

I made it passed the window and towards the tree that is standing beside our house. If I climb it, I can reach my room's window and just sneak in. The only problem I'll have is them questioning me how I got in without using the front door. I can think of a hundred excuses tomorrow but right now I'm bushed! I need to crash.

Climbing up the tree, I carefully used the steady branch as bridge to approach my window and attempt to open it. It's locked! I don't remember locking it... I tried lifting it again but it won't budge. That Mikasa...! I tried again, maybe I was just worn-out by tonight's events, but it really wouldn't open. I sighed and turned back to retreat but in my surprise, Mikasa was sitting behind him, her blank face and eyes staring down at me. Without my consent, I screamed in shock.

I would've slipped and fell thanks to her but it was again thanks to her that I didn't. She immediately caught my coat before I could fall. She's strong. In fact, too strong for an average girl to prevent me from falling. She's using just ONE HAND to do that. And she effortlessly pulled me to her side.

"Dinner is waiting." she says and released my coat. "Don't let your mom catch you."

After giving me a warning, she climbed down. I sighed in relief that she didn't rat me out. Although my scream surely caught attention. I hurriedly climbed down to run to the front door to be safe, but I was too late. Mother was already waiting for me there, her arms crossed.

"Where were you, Eren?!"

Oh I bet she's worried. Her angry face is just a facade. I chuckled nervously. "I was at prom." I reply to her with a grin.

But she pulled me by my ear and into the house.

Yeah I'd be punished I bet.

My name is Eren Jaeger. I just got home from the dance and the reason I was late was because I tried countless of times to try and start a conversation with the prettiest girl in class. Though my attempts were a failure, I was able to get her to laugh at some point. Her laugh was more of a giggle- it was adorable. I can listen to her all day.

Her voice is so gentle. So soft. So warm. It soothes all my pain inside because of the struggles I had to go through just to talk to her. She's kind of an idol in class. Everybody wants to be her friend, everybody wants to court her. What an angel!

Saturday, 11:45am

I was in my room because I was grounded. I'm bored. I surfed the net, stalked my idol in all her social media accounts, played online games, won twice in WarCraft and jumped on my seat thanks to Outlast. I even finished the first verse of my song!

I've been texting the others to pay me a visit and save me from dying here but my SOS doesn't seem to reach them... Must be Mikasa giving her full effort to visit them personally and send them a death threat. Oh how wonderful!

Looking out the window while playing my favorite track on speaker with minimal volume, I sighed as I saw students from our school strolling around freely in the weekend and couples dating after the dance. And as I continue to gaze in the street, I saw my best friend Armin walking with his heavy backpack, a thick book of music in his hand and a bento in his other hand.

I knew at once I had a chance to escape so I called on his name to get his attention.

"Armin!" I shouted from the window. He looked at me, he smiled and waved. Good. "Hey, come here!"

"I'm sorry Eren. I was told not to talk to you until weekends are over." he told me with an innocent smile.

"You're already talking to me idiot!"

When I made him realize that, he froze for a moment and ran. Great.

"No wait! Armin!"

I sighed and grumbled to myself how much of an idiot I was... I should've been more careful last night. Now everyone else gets to continue with their life while I'm being punished like a ten year old.

I kept my eyes peeled for more of our classmates who can save my ass from this punishment. Fatefully, I spotted a small blonde wearing headphones while reading a book I don't know what it's about. I never spoke to her but I saw her at Music Club several times. I think her name was Anita.

Calling for her won't be effective so I quickly folded a paper airplane to throw at her. I missed! I'll miss her if my airplane won't reach her so I decided to just crumple a lot of my scratch in my desk to throw at her. One of them lands in between the pages of her book and she stopped on her pace to find the source.

About time!

I waved at her in advance but in my surprise she took the paper and threw it in the nearby trash can then continued to walk. No! What are you stupid?! I shouted at her in anger and desperation. "HEY!"

But she's already gone.

I fell back on my chair, exhausted with the efforts I've been doing to talk to people. Looks like one way or another, Mikasa already threatened them all.

And just when hope seems gone, I heard my mom call my name.

"Eren you have a visitor!"

A "VISITOR"?! Just my luck! I quickly ran out of my room screaming the visitor's name!


	2. Life gives you hope

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
** Date Uploaded: December 18, 2018- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Summary:** _AU. Harem-sortof. Eren will be surrounded with blonde girls, best we see who fits for him right? Don't worry, black-haired girls like Mikasa and the others will be in it too._

 _The majority of the votes goes to Reiner!_

 _Previously: Eren got home late last night. He was grounded on weekends and he was in his room when someone paid him a visited._

 **He's into Blo** **ndes 😉  
** Episode 2

 _"They say life gives you hope when you least expect it."_

"An unexpected visit Reiner!" I screamed as I ran downstairs to greet my unexpected savior.

Mom was by the door, she seems to be in a good mood. I can feel that vibrant aura from her, the one she usually has when she's cooking something special for dad.

My scream was attention-getting, so when I arrived, my mother turned sideways to look at me and her body that was blocking the visitor finally revealed to me who it was.

"K- K- Krysta?!" I say in surprise.

"Hello Eren!" she greeted me with a smile, and she was waving at me. Goodness! She's waving at me!

The more she was smiling, the more her 'glowing' seems to intensify before me.

My mouth left agape as I stare at her. Is this- Krysta- she visited me?!

"Eren, your classmate told me all about your test results." My mother suddenly spoke, shattering my hallucinations in a flash. My heart began to change its pace.

I forgot that I've been hiding my test results from my parents, Mikasa included.

"Professor Smith approached me and asked if I was willing to tutor you until you catch up with the current lesson." Krysta supplied and my heartbeat was now beating faster than earlier.

Maybe it's a sign that fear wasn't triumphant against love.

Krysta volunteered to help me with my studies! Being less gifted in academics is also of big help!

If the cost of having Krysta visit me everyday like this is to be grounded, then by all means... Ground me for life!

I heard my mother clear her throat to snap me back to reality, so I blinked and stared at her. "I hope you don't waste this girl's time, Eren." she warned me.

Since Krysta couldn't see my mother's face, it's easier for mom to threaten me with her death glare.

I gulped and nodded at her warning, otherwise this dream is over.

Later, in my room... We were sitting down on my carpet floor and a small table was in the middle. Krysta was preparing the books and activities she brought with her while I couldn't help but cherish the moment Krysta Lenz, the famed student in the whole school, went to my house just to teach me.

Good thing I cleaned my room too. Otherwise it would've been embarrassing.

"So Krysta uh... I.. It's a surprise you knew my name." I try to lit up a conversation. Not exactly the best way to start it, but I can always try again if this goes south.

"Of course, you're my classmate since third grade." she replied with a giggle.

That giggle... So cute!

"R- right."

"I'm actually really alone back then because I transferred in the middle of the year but thanks to everyone, I was welcomed rather quickly." she decided to share a part of her story that I never heard of.

She was "alone"?! Now that's a story I didn't expect to hear.

"Why did you transfer?" I didn't notice that the words came out on its own. I panicked at the casual question. "If it's okay to ask." and supplemented a next sentence.

"Everyone asked that before." she said. I was about to frown but then, "You're actually the few who wasn't always following behind me, which is a relief. I needed a classmate who doesn't look at me like some kind of poster girl."

At that moment I felt an ➡ struck me straight to my heart. I'm honestly one of them but my lack of courage kept me from doing so.

"I transferred because in my previous school, my father had an issue with the school. It's complicated." she answered vaguely. Which is fine by me. I only needed the part where she thinks I'm a norma classmate she's not afraid to talk to.

"I- I see."

"Well, shall we start then?"

"Yes ma'am!"

We spent hours studying together and I thought I was in eternal paradise. I didn't want it to end.

I'm glad I failed majority of my subjects. Which means we've got a whole lot of subjects to cover before we catch up with the current lessons.

Monday, School Rooftop I was sitting down the long metallic chair with Armin while Reiner and Bertholdt were on the opposite chair.

"EH?! Krysta's really teaching you?!" Armin was surprised to hear the news. I expected that.

Because it's really an unbelievable news.

"How did you do that?" Reiner asked in awe.

"I failed majority of my tests!" I replied proudly.

"On purpose?" Bertholdt asked.

I kept quiet for a second there. No I didn't fail it on purpose was what I wanted to say but I hesitated. They already saw through my reaction those exact same words in my mind before I could say it and they laugh.

"But I've been tutoring you too!" Armin reminds me.

"Yeah but you're not a girl." Reiner retorted and laughed again. He had a point. "What if we all fail the exams?"

"No way, Krysta will have a hard time!"

"You just want her for yourself!"

"She's not an item to just share to others. I don't own her." I try to counter.

"Yeah. She's also not someone you can get to yourself."

"Well it'll be too obvious if suddenly we all fail at once. There should be no hint that Eren told everyone about it or Krysta will have a bad impression on him." Armin spoke and I knew he had a good point there.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"We leave the whole quarter for Krysta to teach Eren first. After that, one or two can fail on purpose after showing obvious struggles in class so it won't be suspicious."

That's a good idea!

Reiner finds it still unfair to leave a quarter to me but it's the only way to lessen the suspicion.


	3. Omake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
** Date Uploaded: December 18, 2018- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **He's into Blondes: Omake**

Ever since I met her in third grade, I always wanted to be her friend. Krysta Lenz joined our school in the middle of the school year but even so, she became famous throughout the school like she's been with us since first grade.

"Oi, Earth to Eren!"

I felt someone knocking on my brain. Or literally my head. I awoke from my daydreaming and realize the subject had ended and it was lunch break already. My friends, Armin and Mikasa were standing beside me. Mikasa was the one knocking on my head. I shoved her hand away and massaged my head.

"Cut it out!" I tell her. "It hurts you know?"

"You've been staring at Krysta the whole class. You're going to be reported if you get caught, you know?" Armin warned me.

"Stalking is a crime." Mikasa muttered.

"I am not stalking her! I'm just admiring her!"

"Obsession is a sign of insanity." Mikasa stated and I raised a brow on her. As if she weren't obsessive with me. "I'm simply being a protective friend."

"Let's just eat lunch shall we?" Armin proposed so Mikasa and I won't continue with our usual debate. I agree with him and we went to the cafeteria.

As we ate together, beside us were Reiner and Bertholdt. The two are very close, almost like brothers if you ask me. Reiner is a very approachable guy while Bertholdt was not that sociable.

I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation but looks like I got caught.

"So Jaeger, interested in Krysta, huh?" Reiner teased.

"Since the day I met her!"

"I heard she likes a guy who already had their first kiss." Reiner whispered.

"R- Really?" I asked, my eyes blinking in wonder. Krysta... Likes...

Mikasa shoved me to the side so she can see Reiner face-to-face, her eyes locked on his. "Are you spreading false rumors?"

"Are you interested in her too?"

The two had a staredown that I didn't want to disturb until it's over. She pushed me back to my seat and she sat in peace, biting on her loaf of bread.

Wow. Did Reiner actually tamed her?

"Where did you hear that? About Krysta liking guys with a first kiss?" I asked. He already knows I'm interested in the topic, no point hiding it.

"I spoke with some of her girl friends. Thanks to Bert's charms!," he grabbed his friend and pats him in the back, "they told me one of the things she likes about guys!"

"But why does she likes a guy with their first kiss?" Armin wondered. It's definitely an odd way to like a guy.

"'A guy who kissed a girl already knows the hardship to court one' is what they said." Reiner stated as he remembered.

"She's not only pretty, she's also very wise!" I exclaimed.

"So who's your first kiss, Jaeger?"

When Reiner asked, it dawned me that I don't have my first kiss yet. Mikasa knows that. And suddenly she dropped her bread and looked at me.

"I am not kissing you!"

"You need a first kiss. I can do that for you." Mikasa suggested but there's no way I'll agree with that! I want my first kiss to be with Krysta herself!

"She's so straightforward..." I heard Armin mutter from behind us.

When the bell rang, I rushed out of my chair to escape her grasp, grabbing Armin by the collar to take him with me.

"Eren!"

"Club time!" I shout at them and ran with Armin.

"But my soup!" Armin whispered to me and struggled to reach for it. But I will not stay there anymore.

If there's one place I am safe from Mikasa, that's when club time starts. Because I've been announcing in the whole class that I'd be joining baseball club to hide the fact that I am joining a different one.

That idea was thanks to Armin. And club time had always been a safe haven for me.

Music Club Room, Armin was in charge of handling attendance and such so he'd usually be busy that time. I'd sit around and wait for him to come back. "Excuse me." I heard a voice say. I ignore it. "Excuse me." this time, there was a poke in my back.

The poke didn't hurt but it's annoying. "What?" I turn and see a small blonde with a gloomy face.

"You're in my seat."

I looked around and saw there are dozens of empty seats around. "There are other chairs. Go sit anywhere you want."

"But that's my seat. I've been sitting there since I joined the club." she says.

"Did you buy it? Go sit on another-" I stopped talking when I saw her hand. She had the same girly bracelet that Krysta hands out to all her girl friends. "-you're Krysta's friend!"

"What about it?"

"I heard she likes guys with their first kiss. I need help. I don't want to kiss Mikasa. I'll forever be owned by her if that happens." I explained my situation to her.

"No I will not kiss you. If you're THAT desperate, there's a kissing booth outside. It's the reason half of the club members aren't here." she says.

My eyes sparkled. "K- kissing booth?!"

"Ye-"

Out of excitement, I pulled her close to me and kissed her. Right in her soft lips that was partly open.

My instincts were crazy. My reflexes were out of control. I should've not done that. I can never erase this.

It lasted for only a couple of seconds before she came to her senses and for some reason, the next thing I knew was that I was lying down the floor, my back hitting the ground hard.

She crouched next to me with a glare. "Kiss me again and it'll be your first and last." she warned me and left.

"U- understood." I mutter behind her back and stayed on the ground.

I got my first kiss.

Not exactly the way I imagined how my first kiss would go. One thing I learned...

This'll be the first and last kiss she'll get from me.


End file.
